


lūëmmrh

by Cân Cennau (gwenynnefydd)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Bioleg Estron, Cala a Chrothi Estron, Celas Parmac Cydrhyw, Cnychu ar y Soffa, Cwtchio, Cysanu, IFD 2019, Kelas Parmac Rhyngryweddol, M/M, Other, Porn Heb Plot, Pwy Bynnag Dywedodd Ni Allem Ni Ysgrifennu Porn Yng Nghymraeg - Rydyt Ti'n Anghywir, Rhamant Parhaus, Yn Defnyddio Canon Fel Esgus I Ysgrifennu Porn, llawer o gysanu
Language: Cymraeg
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 22:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenynnefydd/pseuds/C%C3%A2n%20Cennau
Summary: Ar ôl y digwyddiadau yn Y Necsws, mae Celas angen tipyn o gariad o'i mhartner.Wedi'i ysgrifennu ar gyfer Dydd Ffanweithiau Rhyngwladol 2019.





	lūëmmrh

**Author's Note:**

> Mae'r stori hyn yn ddod ar ôl y ddrama "The Nexus". Os nad ydych chi wedi ei ddarllen eto, gallwch ei ddarganfod [fama](https://archive.org/details/TheNexus_201905).

Arafodd sŵn y cawod yn yr ystafell arall i fymryn ysgafn, ond ni wnaeth y tawelwch tynnu Celas Parmac o’i meddyliau. Fe syllodd hw at y sgrin heb weld y ddarlled a oedd yn rhedeg, cwpan _channar_ yn ei llaw llac, a’i ngwyneb fel carreg. Meddyliodd yn dawel iddw hyn am yr hyn a ddigwyddodd y bore hwnnw, a cylchodd teimladau brwydyrol o’i ngwmpas - euogrwydd, dicter, ludded, i gyd yn cnoi ac yn brifo ochrau ei mhen. Tu ôl iddw, fe ddoth furmur tawel o traed noeth, cyn i Elim Garac dod i’r soffa ble eisteddodd Celas, a dodi cusan ysgafn ar ei mhen. Gyda naid fach o syndod, fe trodd Celas i’w wynebu.

“ _Đurha,_ ” fe dywedodd, gyda gwen fychain. “Ni chlywais i di yn dod allan o’r cawod.”

“Oddot ti’n dwfn yn dy meddyliau,” ymatebodd Elim, yn setlo wrth ei hymyl. “Yn meddwl am waith?”

“Tamaid. Wnes i roi’r nadd â’r gwybodaeth brechu i’m nhîm technoleg - bydd nhw’n ei wirio a’i godio i wneud brechiad cyn y bore.” Rhwbiodd Celas ei _chupha_. “Na, o’n i’n meddwl am y Necsws eto - y _lūëmmrh._ Am feth digwyddodd.”

“‘Dat ti’n teimlo’n euog, na? Gallai darllen ti fel llyfr.” Symydodd Garac ar draws i gwtchio Celas yn agos. “Nid dy fai di oedd dewisiadau Ysbïwodaeth Starffleet.”

“Ond wnes i gael fy nhricio! Eto!” Cwympodd pen Celas ar ysgwydd Garac yn drwm. “Wnes i dy anfon di i fewn i’r _lūëmmrh,_ syth i fewn i’w breichiau. Cafot ti dy frifo!!”

“Nid bai _ti_ oedd o, Celas. Wnaeth Julian dweud i ti oedd o am cwrdd a mi yn y Necsws i rhoi fi’r brechiad. Nid oeddet ti am wybod oedd o â Ysbïwodaeth Starffleet - a nid oeddet ti am wybod oedd o am fy anfon i yn ôl mewn amser i ail-fyw fy hanes.”

“Ond dal…”

“Ond dal dim.” Troeodd Elim i gusanu Celas yn iawn, ey gwefysau yn feddal ac yn galonogol. “Nid ydwyf yn dy feio di. Dewis Julian oedd o i geisio rheoli’r Necsws i fy mhrofi, a dewis Ysbïwodaeth Starffleet oedd o i gadw’r brechiad oddi wrthom ni. Nid bai ti.”

Fe cusanodd o Gelas eto, ac am fymryn dynna gyd fe wnaethom, yn cyfnewid cusanau a chariad a chyffyrdau ysgafn llawn teimlad. Ar ôl funud neu ddwy, fe torodd Celas y chusanau, a gorweddod o ei nhalcen yn erbyn talcen Elim.

“Wnaeth sawl bobl farw, Elim,” fe dywedodd yn dawel. “A oedd dewisiadau Starffleet - dewisiadau _Julian_ \- yn werth o?”

Meddyliodd Elim am foment. “Na,” fe dywedodd. “Dewis rhwng plant yn marw o glefyd neu alwedigaeth Romwlan a Chlingon nid oedden nhw eisiau atal? Y dewis anghywir oedd. Oedd gennyn nhw ddim syniad os oedd y Romwlanau neu’r Clingonau yn gweld y pla fel bonws neu lesteiriad. Oedd unrhywbeth gallu mynd yn anghywir.”

Ochneidiodd Celas. “Dwi’n cytuno. Ond rydym ni’n byw, ia? A wnaeth ti goroesi’r Necsws.”

“Yn wir. Dwi’n byw, Celas. Dwi dal fama.” Oedd Celas dal yn edrych tipyn yn anhapus, felly tynodd Elim at ei grys, yn ôl i fewn i gusan. Fe aeth Celas iddo yn gwbl fodlon, ei nwylo yn dod i gladdu eu hun yn wallt Elim. Gusanodd nhw, a gusanodd nhw eto, yn cyfnewid eu cariad a’i sicrwydd gyda bob cysan, a phob cusan yn dod yn boethach wrth iddynt cyffwrdd a cwtchio. Pan rhannodd nhw, roedd y ddwy ohonyn yn fyr ei wynt ac yn ddyhefu’n drwm.

“Gad i mi dy ddangos fy mod i’n byw, Celas,” dyhefiodd, a griddfanodd Celas, cyn ei gysanu eto, barod yn dringo i fewn i’w lin. Oedd Elim dall yn ei tywel o’i cawod, felly nid oedd o’n rhy galed i Gelas tynnu clwm y tywel yn rhydd, i arddangos pob rhan sensitif o gorff Elim. Treiliodd Elim amser yn mwynhau’r cysanau, cyn adael i’w dwylo llithro i fewn i facsau Kelas a rhoi gwasg twym i’w hôl. Ymatebodd Celas trwy siglo ei ngluniau, yn ceisio tynnu ei mhacsiau heb adael iddw ei nwylo adael cennau poeth Elim, ac yn bwdi’n ddig pan na wnaeth o. Gyda chwarth, tynnodd Elim y deunydd bechedig o’i nghoesau a’i taflu i gornel pell, wrth i Celas symud i cysanu a sugno at ei gribau wddf.

“A ydych chi am adael i mi tynnu dy grys?” ofynnodd Elim yn ddifyr. Teimlodd o Celas yn gwenu yn erbyn ei wddf.

“Os os _rhaid,_ ” ymatebodd Celas, yn chwareus, a fe pwysodd yn ôl i dynnu ei nghrys. Odd Elim yn caru’r ffordd yr oedd lliw cennau Celas yn dod ati gilydd - y gennau gwyn o vitiligo, a’i cennau llwyd fel llech, yn ymuno fel batrwm perffaith ar draws ei ngwyneb, ei mrest a’i mol. Bron i unwaith daeth y crys o gorff Celas, yr oedd dwylo Elim arnw hw, yn amlinellu pob glwt gwyn ddel a phob lle sensitif ble roedd y cennau wedi’i dywyllu mewn enyniad. Bron teimlodd Elim thuchan dwfn Celas yn lle clywed, a gwenodd, yn pwyso ymlaen i gysanu Celas eto. Wrth iddynt cusanu braidd yn anobeithiol, suddodd y ddwy ohonunt yn ddyfnach i fewn i’r soffa, tan bod y ddwy ohonynt bron yn orwedd ar y peth.

“Dwi eisiau dangos i ti fy mod i’n byw.” dywedodd Elim, ei lais yn twym a llawn eisiau. “Gad i mi-”

Mewn ymateb, symudodd Celas dwylo Elim tan eisteddau’r dwy ar pen ôl Celas eto. Gyda un gwasgiad arall, brysiodd Elim ei fysedd i lawr hollt ei hôl, i’w _chlüäch._ Rhochodd Celas wrth i Elim gwthio ei fysedd i fewn i’r twymder, a ddecreuodd siglo tamaid, yn ceisio cael rhyw fath o symudiad yn erbyn y rhannau bleserol. Dechreuodd Elim symud ei fysedd, ymlaen ac yn ôl, yn gwrando i’r synnau a’r ochneidiau a oedd yn dod yn ddi-stop o geg ei gariad. O gwmpas ei fysedd, gwlychodd _chlüäch_ Celas wrth iddw cael ei mhleser, ei llais yn ddod yn fwy a fwy uchel tan, gyda griddfan hir, echdrodd _mëüë_ Celas o’r twymder, yn llithrig ac yn boeth o’i mwynhâd.

“Dwi eisiau dy gnychu,” dyhefiodd Celas. “A ydyt ti’n-”

“Nid eto, ond rho i mi funud.” Rhoddodd Elim llaw rhyngddynt, rhwng ei cluniau tan teimlodd y cennau dwmpathog ei _chlüäch._ Wrth iddo cyffwrdd ei hyn, rhoddodd Celas ei nwylo yn ei wallt, yn newid rhwng cysanu ei gribau wddf a sibrwd pethau aflan i fewn i’w clystiau. Ni barodd o am hir - daeth adeiladiad ei bleser yn gynt fel y gwynt, a o fewn funud fe oedd o’n griddfanu hefyd wrth iddo’i _phmüäð_ llithro allan i eistedd rhwng boliau crwn Celas ac Elim. Roedd Celas ddim am wastraffu amser - cyn chwinciad, roedd Celas yn symud yn ei glin, ac yn suddo i lawr a phmüäð Elim gyda ochneidiad gerfweddol.

Nid oedd na llawer i’w dweud ar ôl hynny. Yn gyntaf, fe symydodd nhw braidd yn araf, yn addasu ei hunan i fod in un berson yn lle dwy, ond mewn chwinciad roedd y ddwy ohonyn nhw yn simsanu a gwthio i fewn i’w gilydd fel petai oedd y byd yn diweddu. Roedd dwylo Elim yn bron creu cleisiau gyda cryfder ei ddal, yn tynhau ac yn llacio wrth i bob fellten o bleser neidio lan ei gefn. Nid oedd Celas yn dadlau amdan ei ddal - mewn gwirionedd, roedd Celas yn edrych fel yr oedd yn cymryd fwy o bleser o’r llosg, ac roedd yr ochneidiau a synnau roedd Celas yn ei greu yn dangos ei mwynhâd. Ni parodd nhw’n hir, yn cnychu fel hyn, a phan dechreuodd Celas bron fownsio ar ei _phmüäð,_ roedd Elim yn gwybod roedd y diwedd bron arnyn nhw. Tynnodd Elim Celas yn agos, felly yr oedd eu hanadlau yn cymysgu yn yr un awel, a ddechreuodd snapio ei cluniau, yn gyflym ac yn galed, yn gwylio gyda gwen wyneb Celas, wrth iddo llacio a llacio, tan gyda un griddfan fawr, gwyniodd Celas, yn crynu ysgafn a’i _chlüäch_ yn pwlio o gwmpas calededd Elim. Wrth weld ei chariad gwynio, gwthiodd Elim unwaith, dwy waith, cyn iddo teimlo gwyniad ei hyn yn dod drosto, ac aeth ei meddyliau yn wag o’i mwynhâd.

Fe daeth Elim yn ôl i’r byd i’r teimlad o Gelas yn dodi cysanau ysgafn bach o gwmpas ei wyneb. Gwenodd, a chraciodd un llygaid ar agor, a gyda chwarth wnaeth Celas cysanu o’n iawn, ei ceg llawn cariad moethus.

“Dwi mor hapus dy fod ti fama, efo fi.” dywedodd hw, yn fodlon. “Dwi’n dy garu di.”

“Dwi’n dy garu di hefyd,” ymatebodd Elim. “Ac mewn cwpl o ddyddiau, bydd pawb arall yn fyw hefyd - bydd y frathiad yn cael ei darparu cyn bo hir.”

Er oedd Celas dal ddim yn rhy hapus sut daeth y frathiad i Gardassia, ni ymladdodd hw âg Elim. Yn lle, fe dringodd allan o’i lin, a syddodd hw i fewn i ochr Elim, yn cwtchio lan i’w dwymder.

“Dwi’n falch,” fe murmurodd. “Dwi’n mor, mor falch.”


End file.
